Superman
by HappyEndings831
Summary: AU. E/O. Olivia is pregnant, and Elliot is leaving. R&R, please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**This is another song fic, obviously. I got my inspiration from the song "Superman" by Taylor Swift. Olivia is pregnant and Elliot has to leave for work - simple as that. R&R! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**

* * *

The alarm blared in her ear at exactly 5 o'clock in the morning. It wasn't anything new though. He had to get up, get ready, and leave, every single morning. She always wished she could go with him, but there were still 2 more weeks until he could stay home with her full time. Then, they'd have another month with their daughter, and then they'd be back to working together.

Olivia pulled him closer to him as he groaned, "It's already 5?"

"Yeah," Olivia murmured into his neck, "Do you really have to go to work today?"

She could feel him chuckle, and then his arm reached out and smacked the alarm clock, silencing it, "Yeah, baby," he kissed her forehead, "Only two more weeks and then I can stay home with you twenty-four-seven."

Olivia yawned, hugging his boxer clad body tighter to her silk nightgown clad one, "You're just like Superman, baby."

Elliot chuckled and he pulled her closer, "How did you figure that, Liv?"

"Well," she draped her right leg over his, "you save the world, and you're so strong," she traced his abs under the blanket, eliciting a moan from him, "When we get back to work, we'll be a team again. I'll be a lot less fat and I don't think I'll get any less horny, but Cragen can dream."

"You aren't fat, honey, and Cragen better be able to deal with our horniness," he kissed her forehead again, starting to extract himself from her embrace, "I have to get dressed for work, baby."

Olivia sighed, sitting up, "I'll make some toast and pour you some orange juice," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before brushing passed him and out of the bedroom.

"Lizzie! Dickie!" Olivia called up the stairs, "If you plan to eat before going to school, I suggest you get your butts down here!"

"Mom!" she heard Lizzie groan, and then appear at the top of the stairs, "It's five AM."

"Yeah," Dickie came up behind his twin sister and yawned, "and you shouldn't really be risking my little sister's life by trying to cook."

Lizzie nodded, and started descending the stairs, "We'll make it. Just get comfortable at the table or something."

Olivia watched, her mouth agape as two of her stepchildren started making breakfast. She sighed, walking back into the bedroom where her husband was clad in only a towel, and dripping wet from the shower he'd just taken.

"Hey, baby," Elliot smiled at her, "what should I wear today?"

"You shouldn't wear anything at all," she muttered at she walked towards the closet.

Elliot smirked at her, "I'd probably get arrested for indecent exposure."

She laughed to herself before changing the subject. "How about your blue dress shirt," she pulled it out of their closet, "your red tie," she pulled that out too, "and your black belt with the gold buckle," she looked at him with a smirk on her face.

She threw him a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. She also threw him a pair of red socks.

"Wow, I really am Superman today," Elliot commented as he walked over to his underwear drawer and picked up a pair of boxer briefs.

He dropped his towel to the ground and had the pleasure of watching his 8 month pregnant wife as her eyes grew wide and as her jaw went slack.

He smiled cockily at her, "See something you like?"

Olivia looked into his gorgeous blue eyes after her eyes slowly traveled up his naked body, "Yes, I do," she bit her lip in a way that Elliot found extremely sexy. He could feel and see himself harden, and quickly pulled on his underwear.

"After work," he breathed heavily as he pulled on his slacks. Then he pulled on his dress shirt, which Olivia helped him button, and tucked it into his pants. Then he pulled his belt through the loops on his slacks and buckled it. Olivia helped him tie his tie and kissed him passionately.

Before they could go further than a fiery kiss, Dickie called from the kitchen, "Mom! Dad! Breakfast is ready!"

Elliot smiled against his wife's lips before planting one more sweet kiss on her lips and pulled away, "Saved by the kids."

Olivia cocked her head at him, in confusion, "You _used to _want to," she motioned with her hands, "all the time."

"What?" he took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I still want to, _all the time_, but I need much more than a quickie with you, honey."

Olivia sighed, "Alright, food," she looked into his, which were now much darker than his regular cerulean blue, "I love you."

"I love you too," Elliot smiled at her and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen.

Dickie set a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of Elliot as he took his seat, and a plate of eggs, bacon, cheese and fruit, and celery sticks, with a side of fluff, in front of Olivia's chair. Dickie placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Lizzie's seat and one in front of his.

Everyone dug in, Olivia making many delighted noises as she bit into her celery sticks and fluff, "This is so good guys!"

Lizzie and Dickie smirked at her, saying in unison, "Thanks, Mom."

Elliot smirked as his children and their stepmother chatted over breakfast.

Elliot looked down at his wrist a few minutes later as he finished his meal, "I have to leave soon, guys." He waited until everyone had finished eating before he stood up. Lizzie took everyone's plates and put them in the sink.

Elliot walked to the door and pulled on his coat, slipped on his shoes, and then took his keys out of the dish near the door.

Olivia walked over to him, giving him a tight hug and a peck on the lips, "Be careful, Superman."

Elliot kissed her forehead before opening the front room, "I will, baby, I will."

Olivia watched as he left in their Sedan and heard as he honked before disappearing down their street.

She sighed, realizing that she had forgotten to tell him she loved him. Quickly, she ran over to her cell phone, which was charging near the door.

She opened a new text message, and wrote '_I love you_', before sending it.

A moment later, she received a text message from Elliot, smiling at his new signature. '_I love you too. -Superman_'

* * *

**Reviews help an authors self esteem - if they're nice comments, so don't be a jerk! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**


End file.
